


Reunion

by triplenaxelle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, light-hearted romance, sonic gens timeline, sonic is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplenaxelle/pseuds/triplenaxelle
Summary: "Give me your hands!" Blaze looked at him in suspicion. "What for?" she asked, but she already let his fingers envelop firmly around her palms.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Sonaze drabble inspired from a fanart named 'Reunion' by ZenitSaga from DeviantArt. Takes place in Sonic Generations timeline

Blaze arrived much before the birthday party started, but that's not a bad thing at all since she and sonic both missed eachother and hadn't spoken in a very, very long while. There's lots of catching up to do, so the two chatted a small distance away from the crowd. Of course, Blaze mentioned nothing about the surprise birthday celebration and the others too saw their reunion useful to distract Sonic.

"Hey, you know those tornado pirouettes you did in order kill me on our one and one?" Sonic asked, his arm slung around Blaze's shoulder.

the cat blinked at the sudden turn of conversation. "I wasn't intending to kill you."

"Well, you did them with murder in your eyes."

the fire cat brushed off the comment along with his arm. "And what of my so dubbed 'tornado pirouette's?" She didn't really have a name for it, but tornado pirouette had a nice tone, if a bit wordy. She didn't think sonic even knew what a pirouette was.

"I thought they were cool, so I tried to include more horizontal spins in my moves." He leaned his face toward her, showing off a playful glint in his green eyes. "wanna see?"

Blaze gave him a sideways glance. "You...doing pirouettes?" Her lips twitched here and there to keep away a snicker at the thought of the idea. She cleared her throat to completely muffle the urge. "I mean, it would be an honor."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Give me your hands!"

Blaze looked at him in suspicion. "What for?" she asked, but she already let his fingers envelop firmly around her palms. The contact made something inside her flutter and Blaze couldn't identify what the feeling was, but it was warm and familiar. Flashbacks of the first time Sonic did this appeared in her mind, when they clung onto each other as their dimensions tried to tear them apart.

Sonic smiled when Blaze curled her own fingers over his hands tightly, letting himself enjoy the warmth of them. Some silence followed, both pairs of eyes looking down on entangled hands with slight nostalgia.

It ended when sonic spoke. "Here we go!"

He spun and turned like he said he would, following a rhythm and snickering to himself as he pulled Blaze along. They moved to the melody of a tune he whistled, upbeat and lively.

Blaze's brows raised as it dawned on her what Sonic was really up to. She'd thought when he said 'moves', he meant 'fighting moves'

"This isn't appropriate to be used in battle," Blaze protested. "This is dancing!"

Sonic only grinned in response, not wanting to break the flow of the music from his lips. His whistling playfully sweetened the more Blaze narrowed her eyes at him. How sly he was! But Blaze couldn't hold in a soft laughter as he guided her to a series of twirls.

At one point, he paused momentarily for them to get into a proper dancing position, one of his hands on blaze's back and one of hers on his shoulder. Only, they much preferred both hands entangled around each other as before, so they naturally returned to their previous position. It made for some clunky dancing, with them just spinning and smiling and laughing like a couple of kids almost half the time, but they couldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
